1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic oil temperature control method and a hydraulic oil temperature control system, and particularly, it relates to a method and a system for a temperature control of hydraulic oil applicable such as to a body of cooling oil or lubricating oil for a static pressure bearing as well as a spindle such as of a large-scaled machine tool or industrial machine that has a supply place of hydraulic oil distant from the place of use.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As a temperature control method of hydraulic oil applicable such as to a body of cooling oil or lubricating oil for a static pressure bearing as well as a spindle such as of a machine tool or industrial machine, there is known an adaptive control method that includes measuring an actual machine temperature or room temperature by a temperature sensor, and employing the results for regulating an oil temperature to have a viscosity of hydraulic oil adapted for the machine temperature or room temperature.
Such a conventional adaptive control method presumes an effective machine temperature or room temperature to be always measurable.
In other words, there is a presumption that influences should be neglectable in respect of variations of atmospheric temperature after a regulation of oil temperature as well as a delay in variation of oil temperature due to thermal inertia associated such as with a machine tool or industrial machine.
It therefore is difficult to keep a body of hydraulic oil at an adequate temperature in use such as for a static pressure bearing as well as a spindle such as of a large-scaled machine tool or industrial machine that has a supply place of hydraulic oil distant from the place of use.
One may exemplarily suppose a large-scale astronomical telescope for which an observation dome stands on a summit of a mountain, and a control house is built at a side of the mountain, as the control house is a site for placing a supply source of hydraulic oil, where a body of hydraulic oil is temperature-regulated, and the temperature-regulated body of hydraulic oil is transferred by an outdoor pipeline to a static pressure bearing of the astronomical telescope, consuming time for the transfer, so that no artisan can ignore influences due to atmospheric temperature variations and associated thermal inertia, suffering the difficulty of remote-controlling the transferred body of hydraulic oil at an adaptive temperature for use or work in the static pressure bearing.